1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter system for a swimming pool and more particularly to such a system employing a cylindrical weir which is less subject to damage and unauthorized removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior, art pool filter systems installed in the wells of swimming pools generally employ a flap type weir as a skimmer in conjunction with a mesh screen basket collector for collecting debris. When the water level in the well is low, the flap drops down and permits water to enter the basket. When the water level in the well rises, the flap also rises preventing the escape of water and debris from the basket back into the pool. Systems of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,826 issued Dec. 10, 1996 to Edwards and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,953 issued Oct. 11, 1988 to Frentzel.
The use of flap type weirs presents problems in that they are generally exposed and can readily be damaged accidentally or removed mischievously.
The device of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that rather than employing a flap type weir, it utilizes a weir which is cylindrical, or otherwise forms a conduit in some other shape,this weir being mounted so that it is not readily accessible to the users of the pool.
The weir of the present invention can readily be installed in a device employing a flap type weir to replace the weir. As in the prior art, the device of the present invention employs a screen collector basket which is mounted in the well of the swimming pool. In place of the flap weir, however, a weir in the form of a conduit which may be tubular, is removably slidably connected at its bottom end to the screen basket by means of a simple attachment device. A channel is formed in the upper portion of the conduit, this channel running around the wall of the conduit and closed off at its top. When the water level in the well is low, the weir skimmer drops down permitting water and any debris therein to enter the basket. When the water level in the pool is high, as, for example after water is pumper into the pool, the water enters the channel and drives the skimmer upwardly preventing the escape of water and any debris contained therein from escaping from the basket. The basket can readily be removed to empty and debris contained therein.
The present invention thus provides a simple system for removing debris from a swimming pool in which the skimmer is not likely to be damaged or removed without authorization.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved skimmer device for a swimming pool filtering system.
It is a further object of this invention to is provide a skimmer device for swimming pool filtering system which is less likely to be damaged or stolen.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved skimmer for a swimming pool filter system which can readily be removed and reinstalled to permit emptying of the collection basket.